This invention relates to a coupling device, more particularly to a device for coupling a wheel to a leg of a golf club carrier.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional device for coupling a wheel (D) to a leg of a golf club carrier (F) includes a sleeve member (A) rotatably passed through the hub (Dl) of the wheel (D). The sleeve member (A) has an annular groove (Al) formed at one end thereof, to which a split ring (R) is clamped, and a hollow head portion (A2) formed at the other end thereof so that said wheel (D) can be prevented from separating from said sleeve member (A). A fixing rod (B) is connected to the leg of the golf club carrier (F) at a threaded end (b2) thereof and passed through said hollow head portion (A2) of the sleeve member (A) and into said sleeve member (A) from the lower side of said hollow head portion (A2) to the upper side of said hollow head portion (A2). A screw bolt (C2), on which a coiled spring (Cl) is sleeved, passes through the hollow head portion (A2) so as to fasten said fixing rod (B) in the sleeve member (A). However, said conventional coupling device suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) It is difficult for a user to turn the screw bolt (C2) from the bottom side of the hollow head portion (A2) to the upper side of the hollow head portion (A2) during the assembling process, causing frequent improper threading of the screw bolt (C2).
(2) Since the sleeve member (A) is usually made of a plastic material, the internal threads formed in the hollow head portion (A2) are liable to be damaged by any improperly threading of the screw bolt (C2).